Harry Potter Wiki:Numer 1
Witamy w pierwszym numerze „Czarownicy”! Poniżej znajdziecie zawartość gazety. Życzymy miłego czytania! |-| Okładka = centruj|mały|629x629px |-| Spis treści= |-| 1= centruj|mały|429x429px centruj|mały|364x364px * mały|160x160px|Dzisiaj jest podwójne święto. Nie tylko jest to data wydania pierwszego numeru, ale i urodziny naszego założyciela gazety, Tomka! W imieniu całej redakcji, życzymy ci wszystkiego co najlepsze! Abyś dalej tak solidnie przykładał się do tego co robisz i aby chwile spędzone na naszej stronie były dla ciebie przyjemne. Rozwijaj się i zaskakuj nas swoimi rysunkami. Sto lat! * Niedawno ruszyły zapisy na mistrzostwa HPW! O co chodzi w tej wakacyjnej zabawie i jak do niej dołączyć? Wszystkie informacje znajdziecie w tym linku Mistrzostwa HPW 2016 - zapisy. Serdecznie zapraszamy do uczestnictwa! * lewo|mały|95x95px|link=Użytkownik:Addamek09Jeśli jeszcze nie czytałeś wywiadu z sułtanem wiki (i foczek) to koniecznie odwiedź tę stronę, na której Addamek09 zdradza ciekawostki! Rozmowa znajduje się tutaj: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty II - Addamek09. * mały|99x99px|link=Użytkownik:MichnarPolecamy także wywiad z naszym biurokratą, Michnarem, który ma naprawdę dużo do powiedzenia! Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty I - Michnar * A na koniec przypominamy, że jeśli chcecie poczytać z kimś wywiad, śmiało wpisujcie tę osobę na listę tutaj: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy. |-| 2= centruj|mały|548x548px Hej!' '' mały|147x147px ''W tym miejscu znajdą się wszystkie nurtujące was pytania! Jeśli chcecie o coś zapytać, śmiało piszcie na nasz email: czarownica.gazeta@gmail.com Oto ostatnie pytania, które zaprzątały wam głowę: # '''''Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, w jaki sposób Voldemort zabrał swoją różdżkę z domu Potterów, skoro nie miał ciała? lewo|mały|207x207px|Voldemort ## Odp. W jednym z wywiadów J.K. Rowling zadano to pytanie i odpowiedziała, że tym, który zabrał różdżkę Voldemorta z domu Potterów był Glizdogon (Peter Petigrew). Mimo, że był on Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, wyjawił miejsce ich ukrycia Voldemortowi. Po tym jak Czarny Pan stracił ciało próbując zabić Pottera (ugodził go rykoszet Avada Kedavra), Glizdogon przybył na miejsce zbrodni, by przekonać się na własne oczy czy plan jego Pana powiódł się. Ze zgliszczy domu zabrał różdżkę Voldemorta i przechował ją do jego odrodzenia pod koniec IV części (HP i Czara Ognia), na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Na filmie Voldemort po odzyskaniu ciała zwraca się do niego: „''Glizdogonie, moja różdżka''” i w ten sposób ponownie stał się właścicielem różdżki, którą stracił w Dolinie Godryka. mały|187x187px|Zajęcia z eliksirów # Jakie zapachy czuła Hermiona w amortencji? ## Odp. Świeżo skoszonej trawy, nowego pergaminu… i najprawdopodobniej włosów Rona. # Czy po tym, jak Harry przestał być horkruksem, to dalej był wężousty? ## Odp. Nie, stracił tę umiejętność, z czego się bardzo cieszył. # Czy Nagini to ten sam wąż z zoo, którego Harry uwolnił w pierwszej książce? lewo|mały|220x220px|Neville pokonujący Nagini Odp. Nie, chociaż istniała taka teoria. Oficjalnie Rowling zaprzeczyła plotkom. # Jak zareagował Syriusz na wieść o tym, że został wrobiony w morderstwo Pettigrew? ## Odp. Śmiał się. Po śmierci Jamesa Syriuszowi kompletnie odbiło. Był tak zdenerwowany, że śmiech był najbardziej normalną reakcją, na jaką było go stać. Źródła * http://www.harrypotter4.friko.pl/wywiad_rowling.html * http://hogsmeade.pl/articles.php?article_id=402 |-| 3= centruj|300px centruj|250px centruj|mały|328x328pxlewo|mały|211x211px Czarodziej czystej krwi, wierny członek Zakonu Feniksa, bliski przyjaciel Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrewa (wspólnie zwani Huncwotami), wydziedziczony ze swojej rodziny; ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego Pottera. Wraz z Jamesem i Peterem dla dobra ich wspólnego przyjaciela Remusa, który był wilkołakiem, zostali animagami, aby móc wspierać go w trakcie pełni. mały|218x218px Syriusz był w stanie zmieniać się w psa. Syriusza poznaliśmy w trzeciej części serii, jako Więźnia Azkabanu, kiedy ten ucieka z więzienia dla czarodziejów o zaostrzonym rygorze, aby móc znaleźć i zabić swego dawnego przyjaciela, który zdradził rodzinę Potterów (tego jednak z początku nie wiemy). Syriusz był dla Harry'ego znaczącą osobą. Był on bliski jego rodzicom, był jego ojcem chrzestnym i mniej więcej jedynym czarodziejem, będącym z nim spokrewnionym. Los nie pozwolił im przeżyć jednak wspólnie resztek swych dni, gdyż w trakcie epickiej walki w Ministerstwie Magii (Zakon Feniksa), Syriusz ginie z rąk swojej kuzynki Bellatriks Lestrenge. Syriusz był pierwszym synem Oriona i Walburgi Blacków, którzy byli jednocześnie jego dalekim kuzynostwem, tak samo, jak jego młodszy brat Regulus Black II. Syriusz urodził się 3 listopada 1959 roku, a zmarł 17 czerwca 1996 roku, w wieku 36 lat. lewo|mały|220x220px Mimo, iż był on uwielbiany przez Harry'ego i wielu czytelników, wśród postaci miał swoich wrogów. Molly Weasley nie przepadała za nim. Pomiędzy nimi często dochodziło do kłótni. Uważała ona bowiem, że to przez niego Harry wtrąca się w sprawy Zakonu. Severus Snape również za nim nie przepadał , tak jak za resztą Huncwotów. Syriusz lubił 'pożartować' sobie ze Snape'a (nazywał go "Śmierdzierusem"), który był obiektem drwin 4-ki Gryfonów. Na dodatek jego najlepszy przyjaciel był zakochany w Lily Evans. Gary Oldman, a tak naprawdę Leonard Gary Oldman, angielski aktor, który wcielił się w rolę Syriusza Blacka spisał się wyśmienicie w swojej roli. Dla samego Daniela Radecliffe'a jest on jego jednym z ulubionych aktorów. We wszystkich częściach musiał grać młodszego od siebie. Mimo iż Gary urodził się rok przed Syriuszem, bo 21 marca 1959, to w więźniu Azkabanu Syriusz miał 33/34 lata, a pan Oldman 46. Brawo! Należy zaznaczyć, że z powodu długotrwałego pobytu w więzieniu, Syriusz postarzał się i zatracił swój wyjątkowy młodzieńczy urok. W filmie np. dodano mu tatuaże, o których nie wspomniano w książce. Dodawały mu one wiarygodności, jako byłemu recydywiście. Nie zapominajmy jednak, że Syriusz był grany przez trzech aktorów: Gary'ego Oldmana (dorosły), Jamesa Waltersa (16 lat) i Rohana Gotobeda (10-latek). patrz też: Syriusz Black 200px Zapraszamy na wywiad z Garym Oldmanem! Wywiad z 2004 roku – dodatek do filmu - „Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu” Z odtwórcą roli Syriusza – Garym Oldmanem: Reporter: Gdzie, w jaki sposób zetknąłeś się z Harrym Potterem, nim zostałeś zaangażowany do filmu? Gary Oldman: Nie czytałem całej serii, nim pojawiłem się na planie… Miałem mały kontakt, przeczytałem pierwszą część przygód Harry’ego. Reporter: Czy masz dzieci? I czy czytali, czy lubią Harry’ego Pottera? GO: Tak, mam trzech synów. Alf ma 14 lat. Pozostała dwójka to Charlie - ma 4,5 roku i Gulliver ma 6 lat. Gdy dostałem rolę w filmie, Gull był u dziadka i podekscytowany zapytał go: wiesz kto dostał rolę w Harrym Potterze? A dziadek na to: ….Harry Potter? (śmiech) R: Ale twoje dzieci coś wiedzą o świecie Harry’ego Pottera? GO: Były tu ze mną w studiu. Ogólnie, lubią Harry’ego Pottera, swojego tatę w Harrym Potterze. R: Czy z tego powodu są bardziej podekscytowani twoją rolą Syriusza (czy odbierają cię przez to inaczej), niż twoimi kreacjami w innych filmach? GO: Bardzo, w ich szkole jestem bohaterem, jest o to wielki szum. R: Jesteś takim fajnym (super) tatą? GO: Coś w tym stylu. R: A co lubisz w osobie Syriusza, który jest postacią złożoną, mroczną i czy zaskoczyło cię, że tak niejednoznaczny bohater znalazł się w książce dla dzieci? GO: Wcielałem się w wiele złych postaci jako aktor, więc teraz mogłem zagrać dobrego faceta. On jest dobry, chociaż my myślimy, że jest zły (III część. Więzień Azkabanu). To przeobrażenie, ta przemiana postaci Syriusza na koniec, jej dynamika wydała mi się bardzo ciekawa. R': ''Czy dołączając do obsady na planie filmowym, czułeś się trochę jak nowy uczeń w klasie? '''Inny aktor: Zostaliśmy przywitani bardzo przyjaźnie, większość obsady znała się z poprzednich części HP, ale byli bardzo otwarci. GO: To było wyjątkowe doświadczenie, patrząc z tej strony. Naprawdę wyjątkowe R: Czy ktoś (na planie) cię popędzał, nabijał się z ciebie, podkradał ci twoje rzeczy, cokolwiek? GO: (śmiejąc się) Nie, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Na pewno nie do czasu, gdy ty się tu zjawiłeś. R: A jak oceniasz pracę na planie z dziećmi? Czy byli w ‘porządku’ i dobrze się zachowywali? Inny aktor: tak byli świetni, Daniel słucha świetnej muzyki. GO: Tak, słuchali różnej… Daniel bardzo mocno się zaangażował, był skoncentrowany i traktował to wszystko bardzo poważnie. R: On (Daniel Radclife) rzeczywiście przyznawał, że bardzo cię ceni jako aktora, więc to dobrze, że mogłeś tu być...? GO: Tak, dobrze było w tym brać udział… dla dobra dzieci (śmiech), no przestań, dla dzieci też...! -- koniec -- centruj|mały|142x142px mały|149x149px Gary Oldman: „Wspaniały czas. Te dzieci (aktorzy z HP), które wciąż są tymi samymi ludźmi i wciąż na twój widok mówią: "Hej, jak się miewasz?"… Moi fani z tego filmu, mają od 4 do 30 lat. Małe dzieci pochodzą do mnie i pytają nieśmiało: „Czy Pan jest Syriuszem Blackiem, czy mogę sobie zrobić z panem zdjęcie?”lewo|mały|182x182pxDaniel Radcliffe o Garym Oldmanie: „Pierwszą osobą, z którą świadomie obawiałem się spotkać na planie, to Gary Oldman (bo znałem jego grę w filmach i teatrze, i widziałem wiele z jego kreacji). Bałem się, że będzie taki jak większość postaci z jego filmów, czyli przerażający (zły)… Oczywiście myliłem się. W rzeczywistości okazał się bardzo ciepłym i sympatycznym człowiekiem. Uważam, że III i V część są jak dotąd najlepsze w moim wykonaniu, a to za sprawą właśnie osoby Gary’ego Oldmana i jego oddziaływania. Wchodziłem na wyżyny swych możliwości, bo on był obok. Od niego i I. Staunton (grała Umbridge) nauczyłem się najwięcej na planie.” mały|144x144pxJ.K. Rowling o Garym Oldmanie: „Gary Oldman był fantastyczny i dał Syriuszowi to coś, co pasowało do wyobrażenia jego postaci w mojej głowie, ale dopiero na ekranie ujrzałam TO w granej przez niego postaci. Miał tą równowagę: kogoś na skraju szaleństwa i osoby, która żyła długo w odosobnieniu.” Źródła * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bchpOTdR1B4 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQq6cpIPhsg * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSYKTIzpBs8 |-| 4= centruj|mały|524x524px Hej! W tym kąciku będziemy zamieszczać różne dowcipy i zabawne obrazki związane ze światem Harry’ego Pottera. Radzimy traktować to wszystko… z przymrużeniem oka ;) centruj|mały|220x220px No dobra, a teraz przyznajcie się dziewczyny, jakim chłopcom się podobacie? Czy u was wygląda to tak samo?centruj|mały|368x368pxNie? No dobra. Załóżmy, że jesteśmy w Hogwarcie. Jak was przywitałby Dumbledore? centruj|mały|378x378px No cóż. Dumbledore nieraz potrafił nas zaskoczyć. A Snape? Albus mu zaufał. Czy słusznie?centruj|mały|256x256px Po trudnym dniu w szkole, najlepiej się odprężyć. Czasem każdy chciałby mieć święty spokój.centruj|mały|308x308px A wieczorem warto pójść się zabawić. Tylko w co się ubrać…?centruj|mały|314x314px Dobra, strój nie jest taki ważny… z resztą wygląd to nie wszystko, prawda?centruj|mały|328x328px Na deser dorzucamy jeszcze dwa zabawne obrazki! White.jpg Zmieniacz.jpg Dalsza część żartów :) Harry zdaje egzamin u Snape’a. Ponieważ nic nie umie, profesor nie wie, jaką ocenę mu wpisać, bo nawet na jedynkę nie zasłużył. Wpisuje więc słowo "osioł". Harry patrzy i mówi:- No dobrze, pana podpis już jest, a gdzie ocena?*** Jakim mydłem myje się Harry Potter? Białym Jeleniem! *** Ron leci na swojej starej Zmiataczce. Nagle miotła odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Harry proponuje, że weźmie Rona na hol i poholuje go swoim Nimbusem 2000. - Jeśli będę leciał za szybko, to pokaż mi ręką, wtedy zwolnię. Lecą tak i lecą. Nagle do Harry'ego podlatuje na Błyskawicy Cho, puszcza do niego oko i przyspiesza. Harry nie czeka i też przyspiesza. Dolatuje do Cho, która znowu puszcza do niego oko i przyspiesza. Lecą tak coraz szybciej, Harry zapomina o Ronie. Nagle przelatują obok dwóch czarodziejów. Jeden z nich mówi zdziwiony: - Ty, słuchaj, te dwie miotły chyba ze sto dwadzieścia mil na godzinę leciały. - Ty, to jeszcze nic! Tam z tyłu ktoś leciał na Zmiataczce i pokazywał ręką, że będzie wyprzedzał! *** Ojciec krzyczy na syna: - Powinieneś brać przykład z Albusa Dumbledore’a! W twoim wiekubył najlepszym uczniem w szkole! - Tak, tato, ale w twoim wieku był już największym współczesnym czarodziejem! *** Harry mówi do Rona: - Dałem dziś odpocząć Hedwidze! - W jaki sposób? - Osobiście doręczyłem Snape'owi mój anonimowy list z pogróżkami! *** A z okazji Euro…. *** Dudley rozmawia z kolegą. - Oglądałem wczoraj mecz. - Jaki był wynik? - Nasi wygrali 2:0. - Kto strzelił bramki? - Pierwszą bramkę zdobył Michael Owen, a drugą jakiś Replay. *** |-| 5= Hej! W tym numerze skupimy się na mugolach, ale wciąż pozostaniemy w świecie magii. Przyszykowaliśmy dla was różne ciekawostki i nie tylko! ☺ centruj|mały|311x311px Tablica Mendelejewa pełna ? Przynajmniej raz każdy z nas spotkał się z takowym wynalazkiem rosyjskiego naukowca. W okresie 7 w grupach 13,15,16,18 pierwiastki posiadają nazwę tymczasową i mają numerki. Kilka dni temu ten zapis przeszedł do historii. Propozycji ze strony internautów było mnóstwo zdarzały się i te mądre i te głupie. Pamiętajmy, że nazwy mogą być zaczerpnięte z mitologii: może to być nazwa kraju lub państwa, a nawet samo nazwisko jakiejś ważnej osoby. W wyniku głosowania wyłowiono 4 nazwy, które zdobyły milionowe poparcie. Są to następująco: dla numeru 113 - nihonium (symbol Nh), dla 15 - moscovium (symbol Mc ), dla numeru 17 - tennessine (symbol Tn ) i dla 18 - oganesson (symbol Og ). Nazwa nihonium została nadana na cześć Japonii (Nippon), a moscovium na cześć Moskwy (stolicy Rosji). Tennessine honoruje zasługi stanu Tennessee dla świata chemii, a oganesson został nazwany na cześć 83-letniego rosyjskiego fizyka – Yuri Oganessiana. Jest to drugi taki przypadek na świecie, kiedy pierwiastek otrzymał nazwę na cześć żyjącego jeszcze naukowca. Dodam, że Międzynarodowa Unia Chemii Czystej i Stosowanej (UPAC) zatwierdziła pomysły. Konflikty narastają Wszyscy oglądamy telewizję lub czytamy gazety. Jesteśmy otoczeni jazgotem, który mówi nam o stopniowych pogorszeniach na arenie międzynarodowej. Pozwolę sobie zacytować słowa Stevena Killele’a „''to konflikt na Bliskim Wschodzie wpływa na obniżający się poziom pokoju na świecie''”. - Świat byłby spokojniejszy, gdyby nie pogarszająca się sytuacja w tym regionie. Konflikt na Bliskim Wschodzie ciągnie w dół resztę świata, jeśli chodzi o pokój - komentuje w rozmowie z „Independent”. Dodam, że państwa cieszące się pokojem i tzw. „czystą kartą” to : Islandia, Dania, Austria, Nowa Zelandia, Portugalia, Czechy, Kanada, Japonia i Słowenia. Nasz kraj zajmuje 22 miejsce. Duży wpływ na konflikty wywiera władza i obywatele. Najwyższa pora byśmy nauczyli się żyć w pokoju. Premiera sztuki „Przeklęte dziecko” co raz bliżej mały|238x238px 30 czerwca 2016 roku, na londyńskim Westendzie będzie miała miejsce premiera sztuki teatralnej „Przeklęte dziecko”, które oparte jest na tekstach J. K. Rowling. Sztuka określana jest jako kontynuacja Insygniów śmierci i opowiadać będzie losy syna Harry’ego Pottera – Albusa Severusa. Dobór obsady wywoływał wielkie emocje wśród fanów serii. W rolę dorosłej Hermiony wcieliła się czarnoskóra aktorka Noma Dumezweni, co może zaskakiwać tym bardziej, że filmowa Hermiona (Emma Watson) była biała. Z pozostałych aktorów zwraca uwagę postać dorosłego Harry’ego Pottera (w tej roli Jamie Parker), odznaczającego się charyzmą i charakterem. Odtwórcą roli młodego Albusa Severusa jest Sam Clemett. * Sztuka podzielona jest na dwie części (I i II). Obydwie mają mieć premierę w tym roku. Sztuka ma zostać wydana w Polsce w formie książkowej w październiku 2016 r. * Za scenariusz i adaptację sztuki odpowiada John Tiffany, za reżyserię - Jack Thorne. * Aktualności: 7 czerwca i 8(lub 9) czerwca 2016 roku odbył się przedpremierowy pokaz spektaklu, na widowni zasiadło aż 1 500 widzów. centruj|mały|431x431px Zobacz także # HPW - Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko # Oficjalna strona internetowa sztuki "Przeklęte dziecko", # [https://www.pottermore.com/cursed-child Pottermore - Cursed child]. centruj|mały|310x310px centruj|mały|414x414px|Czarownice na sabacie - obraz centruj|mały|319x319px Noc Kupały – noc świętojańska czyli tradycje słowiańskie i sabaty czarownic mały|246x246px|Tańce wokół sobótki - oczyszczającego ognia SabatySabat – zloty czarownic; w średniowiecznych wierzeniach ludowych był to nocny zlot czarownic i demonów na narady i zabawy, odbywany w odludnych miejscach – zwykle szczytach gór. Słownik Współczesnego Języka Polskiego, wyd. Reader's Digest, Warszawa 2001, str. 289 czarownic wielu osobom kojarzą się z czymś złym i strasznym. W średniowiecznej tradycji ludowej i legendach, wierzono, że znające się na czarach wiedźmy i inne demony zbierały się nocą w odosobnionych miejscach, by odprawiać swe tajemnicze (szatańskie) obrzędy, bawić się i swawolić. Co ciekawe, w Polsce wierzono, że czarownice gromadzą się w noc świętojańską (23-24 czerwca) - najkrótszą noc w roku - na Babiej Górze. Nie zdziwi więc nikogo, że inną dość popularną nazwą tego szczytu jest „''Diablak''”. Czy zloty czarownic rzeczywiście miały tam miejsce? Nie zachowały się żadne teksty czy dowody na to, że tam się odbywały. Góra z racji tego, że jest wysoka (1725m, Beskidy), a jej szczyt płaski i pozbawiony drzew, świetnie się nadawał do odprawiania sabatów. Dlatego górę tą ochrzczono miejscem zlotów czarownic. Być może odbywały się tam słowiańskie obrzędy (zakazane przez kościół), które w przekształconej wersji zachowały się do naszych czasów pod nazwą Sabatów czarownic. centruj|mały|335x335px A czemu Sabaty miały odbywać się akurat w noc świętojańską? W tradycji słowiańskiej, święto najkrótszej nocy w roku miało duże znaczenie. Wiązało się to z wieloma obrzędami, przesądami i wróżbami, które do dzisiaj zachowały się w kulturach wiejskich, jak choćby puszczanie wianków na wodzie. Noc świętojańska, zwana też często nocą Kupały i sobótką była silnie zakorzeniona w kulturach ludowych i wiązała się z ważnym momentem cyklu natury (przesilenia Słońca). W tę najkrótszą noc w roku rozpalano wielkie ogniska, zwane sobótkami, wokół których tańczono i śpiewano. Było to święto: ognia, wody, słońca i księżyca, urodzaju, radości, płodności i miłości. Młodzieńcy skakali przez ogniska, czym demonstrowali swe siły witalne (miało ich to także oczyścić z grzechów). Dziewczęta plotły wianki, które w nocy puszczały na wodzie. W ten sposób dziewczyna wróżyła sobie przyszłość – czy wyjdzie za mąż szczęśliwie, czy szybko czy raczej zostanie starą panną (jeśli wianek nie zatonie wcale). W noc Kupały udawano się do lasu na poszukiwanie kwiatu paproci, który następnie zrywano i wyrzucano do góry w powietrze. Wierzono, że tam gdzie spadnie znajduje się skarb. Podobno panował przesąd, że do nocy Kupały, nie wolno się za dnia kąpać w jeziorach, strumykach i rzekach, bo grozi to porwaniem przez rzeczne duchy (wodniki, wodnice i utopce) i utonięciem. Dopiero po zmroku, w noc świętojańską można było się wykąpać. mały|280x280px|Przeskakiwanie przez ogień w noc świętojańską Słowiańskie obrzędy i wróżby nie pasowały do katolickich świąt, ale duża popularność sobótki w kulturach wiejskich sprawiła, że dziś w kościołach obchodzi się noc Kupały-nocy świętojańskiej, pod nazwą wigilii św. Jana. Próby zakazania pradawnych obrzędów – wróżby były czymś ‘nielegalnym’ – mogły doprowadzić do tego, że postrzegano tę zdolność jako nieczystą, a to już tylko krok do tego, czym zajmowała się (wg wierzeń ludowych) każda czarownica na sabatach: nieczystą magią. Sabaty więc mogły nie być wcale takie złe i nieczyste. A na Babiej Górze, zgodnie z dawnymi tradycji, odprawiano zapewne tylko zakazane słowiańskie sobótki. I podobnie jak na sabatach tańczono na nich wokół wielkiego oczyszczającego ognia. mały|247x247px|puszczanie wianków|brak Źródła # Legenda sabatu na Łysej Górze w: http://obiezyswiat.org/index.php?gallery=16517 (dostęp z dnia 09.06.2016 r.), # Słownik Współczesnego Języka Polskiego, wyd. Reader's Digest, Warszawa 2001, str. 289, # Wierzenia i obrzędy. Noc Czarownic; w: http://www.jacekptak.nazwa.pl/wierzenia.obrzedy.czarownice.html (dostęp z dnia 08.06.2016 r.), # Wikipedia: noc Kupały; w: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noc_Kupa%C5%82y (dostęp z dnia 08.06.2016 r.), noc świętojańska; w: https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wigilia_%C5%9Bw._Jana (dostęp z dnia 08-09.06.2016 r.), Babia Góra; https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babia_G%C3%B3ra (dostęp z dnia 09.06.2016 r.). |-| 6= centruj|mały|510x510px Ostatnimi czasy na naszej wiki sporo się działo! Spisaliśmy najważniejsze wydarzenia i tak w skrócie prezentuje się miniony okres na naszej stronce: mały|220x220px W jakże słonecznym maju 2016 roku trochę się działo na naszej Wiki :D. Wraz z niezwykłym i nieco przerażającym wzrostem aktywności ze strony nowych, jak i tych starszych użytkowników cudownej społeczności, trzeba napomknąć o godnym podziwu wkładzie userów oraz kadry włożonym w konkursy ''Artykuł Miesiąca oraz FanArt, które organizowane są już od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Zaangażowanie stało się większe, a edycje, prace i rozbudowa artykułów coraz bardziej atrakcyjne. '' W XXXII edycji wcześniej już wspomnianego konkursu ''Fan Art wzięło udział ośmiu uczestników, wygrał Addamek09, lecz Kathaireo walczyła zawzięcie. Za to w XXXV edycji konkursu Artykuł Miesiąca " wzięły udział 3 osoby, a zadebiutowała BlackAngel92. '' lewo|mały|220x220px ''W maju został także opublikowany kolejny, drugi już numer projektu, ''Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty, w którym to przeprowadzony został wywiad z jednym z administratorów HPwiki, Addamkiem09. Całość redagowana była przez moderatorkę chatu, BlackAngel92. Dnia 29 maja w godzinach wieczornych odbyło się spotkanie kadry administracyjnej, gdzie można było bacznie śledzić przebieg całej rozmowy. Zostały tam poruszone ważne tematy dotyczące teraźniejszości oraz przyszłości HPwiki.'' |-| 7= centruj|mały|543x543px Witajcie w zakątku, w którym królować będą wasze prace! Jako, że jest to dopiero pierwsze wydanie, rysunków jest kilka. Zachęcamy do wysyłania waszych prac na nasz email: czarownica.gazeta@gmail.com z dopiskiem „W krzywym zwierciadle”. :)lewo|mały|335x335pxmały|381x381px|Sabaty czarownic, Niewitka69 lewo|mały|316x316px|Uczennica Hogwartu, Red Fantasy Engineermały|314x314px mały|297x297px|Córka Syriusza Blacka, Niewitka69centruj|mały|335x335pxlewo|mały|310x310px|Syriusz Black, Niewitka69mały|314x314px |-| 8= centruj|mały|500x500px Tu znajdziecie ważne daty związane z czerwcem, nawiązujące do świata Harry'ego Pottera. Świat magiczny: * Początek czerwca jest znany dla uczniów Hogwartu jako miesiąc testów. * 2 czerwca 1992 roku zmarł Kwiryniusz Quirrel, nauczyciel Mugoloznastwa, później Obrony przed Czarną Magią w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. * 5 czerwca 1980 r. urodził się Draco Malfoy. * 13 czerwca 1943 roku zmarła Marta Warren, która jest jednym z duchów szkoły. Uczniowie za jej plecami nazywają ją Jęczącą Martą. * 17 czerwca 1996 roku zginął w walce Syriusz Black, ukochany ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego. Został ugodzony zaklęciem przez Bellatriks Lestrange i wpadł za zasłonę w Komnacie Śmierci. (Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic). Świat mugolski * 6 czerwca 1963 roku urodził się Jason Isaacs, aktor wcielający się w rolę Lucjusza Malfoya. * W czerwcu 1934 roku urodziła się aktorka Leila Hoffman, odtwórczyni roli Augusty Longbottom (babci Neville’a). |-| 9= centruj|mały|465x465px Serdeczenie dziękuję wszystkim autorom powyższych artykułów: BlackAngel92, 32Polak, MagMalfoy, Krystianwolski, Fantasyfan147, Mad.Hatter :3 oraz przede wszystkim Niewitka69, który włożył w gazetę całe serduszko. Dziękuję również wam – czytelnikom, którzy poświęcili swój czas na zagłębienie się w „Czarownicę”. Do następnego! Alice Kategoria:Czarownica